Crystals of Love: Haiku
by kazeko-chan
Summary: The Senshi receive a call for help from . . . themselves! Crystal Tokyo.
1. Babies and Kittens

**Crystals of Love: Haiku**

**Title: **Crystals of Love: Haiku  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Chapters:** 1  
**Complete: **no  
**Series:** Crystals of Love: Tales of the Heart from Crystal Tokyo  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Couples:** Haruka/Michiru, Usagi/Mamoru, Rei/Minako, Ami/Makoto, Ailan/Setsuna, Hotaru/Shioko, others

**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Betrayal", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope", "Crystals of Love: Haiku"

**Time:** after the end of the Black moon Crisis, 1000 years after Stars  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own a lot of the characters, as you well know. Please do not steal.

* * *

Chapter 1: Babies and Kittens

* * *

"Small Lady, please go play outside for a little while." Serenity's words were calm, as always, but her friends knew how much stress she was under. The pink-haired princess nodded and left, red eyes searching her mother's face for any indication as to why she was being sent away. The queen sighed and rested her head on her hand, gently rubbing her swollen belly. The baby was almost as much trouble as Chibiusa had been. 

"Nowhere near it," Haruka scoffed, eyes twinkling. "Michiru had a harder time with Kazeko than you're having with your girl. It's just been nine hundred years and you're not used to the stress. We told you to have your children a little closer together."

Usagi rolled her eyes, glad that her husband was absent. "It wasn't exactly my fault, Haruka. I was too busy with affairs of state to be bothered with affairs of babies. After all, two of my best senshi abandoned me a bare century into my reign."

Michiru chuckled, glancing up from the scene she was painting so carefully. "Maa, Usagi! Would you have preferred not to have a solar system left to rule?"

"No, I suppose not." The other Senshi laughed, having missed such informal gatherings in the past few centuries. Haruka and Michiru had been dead while the relations between the original Planet Senshi decayed, so their rebirth only served to renew old ties and remind the senshi what made them friends to begin with. Ami was sitting in Makoto's lap mulling over star charts the Star Senshi had brought back from Andromeda while her wife was trying to coax the genius to eat something she had made earlier.

Rei was lying on a low couch in the corner, teaching her daughter Akane some of her miko chants while the girl—who aged so slowly that she appeared to be only about ten—carefully imitated her mother, desperate to learn the ancient words. It had been a hundred and more years since her fateful birth, and shrines like the one in Akaneyama had sprung up across the world, many dedicated to a single senshi or a pair, often Star Senshi. When Rei noticed the new trend, she begged Usagi to make the commoners stop building such shrines, but the queen would have none of it. Rei eventually began to pass her teachings onto the humans, training mikos and priests across the globe until the ancient Shinto rites were revived and revitalized, altered to fit the world of Crystal Tokyo. All of her daughters learned some of the rites, though Akane was the first to indicate a yearning to become the miko her mother had been in her youth.

Minako, busy with her toddler twins, Akako and Kinko, glanced up at her wife and smiled, unable to resist the urge. After Rei almost died alone a century earlier, the pair had never been closer or happier, their bond as tight as any among the senshi.

Hotaru was asleep in her adopted father's lap, the recent diplomatic trip to Kinmokusei having exhausted the woman. Her wife was busy dealing with the Star Senshi on the Moon, but Saturn was content to be with her parents and queen, a luxury she had missed in the last eight hundred years. Haruka absently stroked her daughter's purple hair as she watched her wife paint, amazed that she could miss so much in just eight centuries. Michiru, pregnant with triplets, sported a larger belly than her queen, though Usagi was further along in her pregnancy. The entire palace had begun to take bets as to when the two women would give birth, knowing that the kingdom was taking up the game, as well. Haruka could feel the three girls shifting inside their mother, cramped for space and eager to escape. She knew that Michiru would never carry them to term, a feat Haruka had been able to accomplish with Kotori and Kaichou.

"They'll be healthy, and that's all that matters."

"I know," Haruka murmured, caressing Michiru's cheek as the artist paused her brush.

From her perch beside the huge windows, Setsuna watched the interactions of her fellow Senshi with marked interest. "They were never truly happy, divided as they were."

"No," Ailan whispered. "Our daughter was not happy, either. She knew that a part of her soul was missing for eight centuries. I think she will be a better queen than ever before now that her team is complete once more."

"USAGI!"

All activity in the room stopped as a flustered white cat dashed into the room, claws scraping the floor as he scrambled for purchase to bring himself to a stop. Artemis's red eyes were wild, his breathing labored, and Minako handed her daughters to Setsuna and Ailan as she scooped her cat into her arms. "Artemis! What's wrong?"

"Luna's gone into labor! Our baby's finally going to be born!"

The Senshi smiled at the tomcat's words, eagerly following him to the room he and Luna shared, the suite providing comfort for them in their cat or human forms. Luna was lying in the nest of shredded cloth she had created over the last few days, completely cat, red eyes glazed as the senshi entered her room. Serenity knelt by her side and placed a gentle hand on her swollen belly, smiling at her feline companion. "Luna? Are you okay?"

"She's very close," the black cat whispered. "There was two of them, but one of them died inside me. Only the female remains."

"Died? Luna, how can you know?"

"Those of us who can change shape are very familiar with the workings of our body. He was not strong enough, so he gave up about a week ago so my body could concentrate on the girl. I just didn't want you to be surprised when my second kitten is born already dead." The cat smiled and placed a paw on Usagi's hand. "Do not be upset, Usagi. We both knew that I would only have one kitten. Stillbirths are pretty common in litter-bearing species. It will cause me no emotional pain."

"I'm glad," Serenity sighed. "How close are you?"

"Pretty close . . ." Luna let out a short, sharp yowl as a sac-covered baby emerged onto the colorful fabric underneath her, the new mother instantly reaching for the squirmy thing with an eager tongue. She broke the sac surrounding the kitten and let Usagi pull it off, licking it with her rough tongue until it began to squeal and mewl. With careful lips, Luna transferred the silvery bundle of fur to her belly, nuzzling it until it began to suckle on one of her teats. Sighing, she laid back down and grinned up at her husband. "Diana, of course."

"She's beautiful," Artemis sighed, knowing better than to get close to his mate for a good twenty-four hours. As much as she loved him, Luna's protective instincts would most likely overwhelm her reason and order her to fight her mate for her kitten's life. As Diana nursed, Luna delivered the stillborn baby and both afterbirths, letting a hovering servant remove the dead tissue from her nest. Serenity carefully removed the blood-stained cloths and rearranged the nest a little, washing her hands in a bowl the same servant girl brought her.

Luna's eyes were heavy with sleep as Serenity finished drying her hands, curling around her daughter as Diana drifted off to sleep. The purblind kitten was finally dry, though completely helpless and dependant upon her mother. "Are you sure the other kitten's death doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it, Usagi? He was never really alive in the sense that I never saw him and he never breathed his first breath. Even if he had been removed from me before he died, he could scarcely have survived on his own and he would have suffered with the birth defects that caused his life to cease for years perhaps. How could he have ever been happy, deformed and imperfect? Besides, there is a saying on Mau: 'the richer the first litter in life, the poorer it will be in love and experience.' We take it to mean that the fewer kittens we have, the more time and love we can devote to them and we will learn how to be better parents so our second litter can be larger with the same end result. The idea is to raise a smaller number of perfect kittens rather than a very large number of very imperfect or emotionally deformed kittens. One bad kit can ruin childhood for the others, and Diana will have a perfectly happy and normal life, with or without littermates. I was one of two, and Artemis had no siblings in his litter."

"I see. Even after so long, Luna, you are still my teacher." The queen bent down and kissed the crescent moon in the center of Luna's forehead, noting the lack of such an emblem on her daughter.

Luna laughed. "We are not born with a mark, Usagi! We receive it after pledging our lives and our services to a royal family! Diana will receive the moon mark if she vows service to your daughter, not because her father and I had vowed service to you."

From Minako's shoulder, Artemis let out a short purr. "Goodnight, my love. I will return tomorrow and meet our daughter."

"Goodnight, Artemis." Serenity dimmed the lights as she and her senshi left, grinning.

"I was wondering when Diana would make her appearance. She's very cute."

Haruka nodded, agreeing with the Senshi of Venus. "Didn't you say that she would travel back in time with Chibiusa?"

"Yes. One day." Serenity stopped as Hotaru froze in the middle of the hallway, only half-awake from her nap earlier. She turned to face her mother and father, purple eyes black and full of tiny white stars. Haruka stepped forward, wondering what was wrong, Michiru grabbing her arm as the youngest of the Planet Senshi began to speak.

"The Darkness is coming again. It has come so many times before, but there aren't enough Dragons this time. We can't find the ancient stones, we can't read the ancient texts, we can't remember the ancient spells. Please, help us. We will die before my wife gives birth . . . please come and save my kittens . . ." Hotaru screamed as her eyes turned purple again, falling to her knees as she lost consciousness. Haruka caught her as Shioko appeared in the hall, frightened emerald eyes flying to her wife's face.

The Star Senshi pulled Hotaru into her arms, smoothing purple hair away from a pale face. "What happened? I saw an image of a black cloud enveloping a bunch of strange Dragons . . . then everything faded."

"We don't know. She said something about a Darkness, and Dragons, and saving some kittens . . . you don't think someone was communicating from Mau?"

Artemis shook his head. "We aren't telepathic with people not from our planet, and we aren't strong telepaths in any case. I would have intercepted a signal before Hotaru."

"What did she mean by stones?" Ami had already pulled out her computer, writing down Hotaru's words from her perfect memory as she struggled to decipher their meaning. "And what spells? The only power Mauians have is that of shape-shifting."

"I don't know," the queen admitted, letting Shioko teleport herself and her wife to their room. "We'll ask Hotaru when she wakes up."

* * *

To be continued 


	2. Dragons on the Move

**Crystals of Love: Haiku**

**Title: **Crystals of Love: Haiku  
**Author:** kazeko  
**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon  
**Chapters:** 2  
**Complete: **no  
**Series:** Crystals of Love: Tales of the Heart from Crystal Tokyo  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Couples:** Haruka/Michiru, Usagi/Mamoru, Rei/Minako, Ami/Makoto, Ailan/Setsuna, Hotaru/Shioko, others

**Timeline: **"A Child of Darkness and Light", "The Last Sacrifice: The End of the Silver Millennium", "CAS 1: The Trouble with Love is the Lovers", "CAS 2: To Defy Destiny", "Every Cloud", "Crystal Shards", "CAS 3: Unwilling Accomplice", "Our Past 1: The Reason We Fight", "CAS 4: Princess of Light", "Our Past 2: The Reason We Still Fight", "Our Past 3: The Reason We Fought", "CAS 5: One Last Shining Star", "In the Darkest Forest", "Destiny or Duty", "Desperately Searching", "Kazeko", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 1: The Gathering", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 2: Castle in the Sky", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 3: Queen of the Moon", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 4: Separation Anxiety", "Crystals of Love: Betrayal", "Crystals of Love: Forsaken", "Chronicles of the Star Senshi 5: Black Moon Family", "Crystals of Love: Destined Couple", "Horoscope", "Crystals of Love: Haiku"

**Time:** after the end of the Black moon Crisis, 1000 years after Stars  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own a lot of the characters, as you well know. Please do not steal.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dragons on the Move

* * *

"You can't outrun me, you little vixen." 

Two bright blue eyes glowed from the darkness, a sharp growl reaching the speaker's ears. "I can and will. In any case, you can't end this chase. You're female."

The original speaker winced, a deep growl underlying her words. "I am no common female, Leopard'c. I am a Dragon and quite capable of mating you."

The blue eyes blinked at that. "A Dragon," she breathed. "There are so few of us."

"Your Lion'c friend and his Ocelot'c are Dragons. That Tiger'c is, and the Serval'c, and the Jaguar'c, and the Lynx'c, and even that little Bobcat'c. Do not fool with me. You and I know the same Dragons."

"That does not mean I will accept you." The voice was light and playful, sensuality in those purred words. "You have to catch me, Cheetah'c."

The golden form growled and leaned down, long tail held ready. She was clearer now, short hair on her human-like head, emerald eyes piercing the darkness, whiskers pointed back. Her hands and feet seemed to be a mix between human and cheetah, and she had two very human breasts, covered in fine cheetah fur. A silvery blur in front of her vanished into the night, and the Cheetah followed. A golden Caracal woman with silver hair sat on a rise to the side, purple eyes calmly watching the chase as her black, tufted ears tilted back. A black shadow joined her on the hill, the black Panther sitting down and shifting forms, revealing that she was also one of the part-human part-cats. Her long, dark hair hung down her back, garnet eyes glowing.

"Is she finally in heat?"

"I slipped some herbs into her water," the Caracal chuckled. She rested one paw on the Panther's leg, squeezing gently as she rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder. "I missed you."

"I know. It was torture for me, love, but I had to go. I can't find the texts, even with all of my knowledge. Something is missing. I put out the Call."

The Caracal looked up sharply. "What? When? Se!"

"I know, koishii, but I had no choice. We need their help. I've met my Otherself. You'll like yours, I promise. Now, since we were talking about females in heat, when's your next cycle? You promised me another daughter."

The Caracal laughed as she stood up, two huge, furred Dragon wings sprouting from her back as she twitched her tail. "You'll just have to catch me to find out, I suppose." Flashing a quick grin, she leapt into flight, her Panther consort a second behind her.

Deeper in the forest, a Cheetah dashed after a Snow Leopard, emerald eyes intent on her target. In a mating chase, no one used wings, mostly because the number of Dragons had declined recently and it was considered unfair. The Cheetah knew that she couldn't last for much longer—an hour was pretty much her racing limit, and it was drawing to a close. Digging deep inside herself, using the intoxicating scent of the female's heat, the Cheetah stretched out, making each stride longer as she pulled up beside the Snow Leopard, long tails streaming behind them. They exchanged a quick glance, the Leopard's blue eyes flashing her approval as the Cheetah swiped out one paw and ended the wild chase.

The Leopard curled up as she rolled to a stop, ending on her back, long pale hair spread out beneath her, the moon shining off her white fur and circles of black spots. The Cheetah growled as she leaned over the other cat, sniffing and nuzzling until the leopard was moaning, panting in the throes of her heat. "Now I see what you mean," the spotted cat murmured, running a gentle claw up the Leopard's furred sides, retracting them a moment later. Her claws were retractable, unlike her feline counterparts on Earth. "It's a fertile heat, my beauty. How much do you want children?"

"A lot," she whispered, reaching up with her tail and wrapping it around the Cheetah's wrist. "You can't possibly know the spells for female mating."

"Knowing it doesn't do any good, little Leopard'c, until I find a Dragon. It looks like I've found one." The Cheetah let her hand slip down past the Leopard's belly, grinning as the smaller cat gasped. She let her long fingers slip inside the female, reveling in her warmth and virginity. "It can't be your first heat."

"It's the first time I haven't suffered alone," the Leopard whispered, arching her back as she reached for the Cheetah's face. "Can . . . can we really have kittens?"

"Ah, my love, of course. I told you long ago that one day I would mate you, and I have found a way to make our dream of a family together a reality. If you'll accept me as your mate. Now that I'm a Dragon, you don't have to be afraid of outliving me."

"I was never afraid of outliving you, just of you dying. I can't lose you. Please, my love, please take me as your mate."

The Cheetah began to chant as she slipped deeper into the Leopard, her free hand gently massaging the Leopard's breasts. The smaller female began to pant as a soft blue-green light surrounded her, reaching blindly for the Cheetah, easily slipping inside her. The golden cat's words faltered as the Leopard's nimble fingers brought her close to her own peak, increasing her own pace as a golden light surrounded her. Leaning forward, the Cheetah began to pant, chanting faster as the light increased, finishing as she felt her climax approach. Growling, she pumped her fingers harder, freezing as she climaxed at the same time as her mate, the Leopard screaming into the night as the Cheetah roared and raised her head high, long canine teeth shining in the moonlight as she swung her head down and buried them in the other female's neck. The gold and aqua light exploded, flowing into the Leopard as she screamed her new mate's name.

"HARUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Haruka screamed as she jerked awake, shuddering from the force of an unexpected orgasm, sweat dripping from her face as she buried her fists in her silky blanket. She reached up with a shaking hand to dry her face, the scent of her arousal filling the room. 

Michiru sat up, her wife's cry waking her from a restless sleep. "Haruka! What's wrong? And . . . did you just have a wet dream?"

Haruka shook her head, unable to chase the images of the Leopard-Michiru screaming her name in utter ecstasy. "N-no. It was . . . I saw . . . I don't even know what I saw. I think it was you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"I just had a very strange dream with you in it . . . and you were a leopard or something. I think I was a Cheetah. And Setsuna and Ailan were there, too. Setsuna said something about a Call . . . they were Dragons, Michi! This has to be what Hotaru saw!"

Michiru slipped into Haruka's mind and blushed as she accessed the dream. "I hope Hotaru didn't see that! Do you think they need our help?"

"It has to be them! She must have heard that Cheetah's call for help . . . she said the Darkness would come before her kittens were born. We have to help them!"

Michiru groaned and fell back against the pillows. "Oh Haruka . . . I think your heart's too big, my love. We're having enough of a time keeping Crystal Tokyo running properly. We can't leave now."

"Setsuna can make us come back at the same time we leave! The Panther Setsuna said that she met ours already, so our Pluto has to know how to get there. You and Serenity should stay here—the rest of us can handle this, I'm sure."

"The hell we will," the artist growled, such words uncommon from her mouth. "You are not leaving me behind and I know that the queen will demand to go. If you insist on going to this world, you had better be ready for all of us to go."

"Michi . . ."

Michiru reached up and grabbed Haruka's arm, rubbing her cheek against the taller woman's palm. "I will not be separated from you, my love. So many things have tried to keep us apart, but we have never let anything come between us. Serenity and I will not be left behind because we are pregnant. You tried that with Kazeko and I wouldn't let you. Don't make me fight you on this."

"I won't," Haruka whispered. "We'll ask Setsu-chan in the morning about the panther in my vision."

* * *

A Tiger slunk through the tall grass, growling deep in her throat as the scent of a recent mating filled her nostrils. She shifted her form, standing on two feet as she came across a sleeping pair, Cheetah and Snow Leopard, both in partial form. The Cheetah was stretched across her new mate, huge golden-furred wings spread over the smaller female, delicate reddish stripes visible on the huge limbs in the bright sunlight. A puncture mark contrasted with the silvery white of the Leopard's neck, blood crusted in her fur. Her wings were stretched out under the pair, pale blue with green tips on her fur, creating an aquamarine shimmer in the sun. The Tiger growled and shook her head, red hair hanging down her back. "I can't believe you two." 

The Cheetah jerked awake, protective instincts sending her into a fighting stance instantly, wings spread, eyes narrowed to slits, claws buried in the ground, hissing furiously. When she recognized the visitor, Haruka relaxed, purring as her mate woke, Michiru's gentle claws scratching across her spotted fur. "Good morning, Rei-san."

"Well, apparently not as good as yours." Rei opened her fiery wings and settled them along her spine, grinning toothily. "I didn't know you were trying to become a Dragon, Haruka-san. You've been gone a long time."

"Yeah, well . . . she was worth it." Haruka leaned down and rubbed heads with Michiru, their combined purr filling the clearing. Rei laughed and swished her striped tail, calling her mate with a quick roar. Her golden Serval mate landed beside her in a whirlwind of dust, the blonde purring as she rubbed heads with her mate.

"Well! What have we here? Haruka-san!" The blonde leaned down and nuzzled the Cheetah, a short purr of friendship passing between them. "We have all missed you."

"I can see that. I'm here to stay, Minako-san, at least until my kittens are born."

"Kittens?" Minako looked over Haruka's shoulder and squeaked in shock, blue eyes wide. "Michiru-san? How did Haruka mate you?"

"She found a Dragon spell. I'm going to have her kittens."

"Oh! How wonderful!" Minako leaned forward and embraced her friend, moving back to leave the mates alone. She knew better than to get too close to a new-mated female. Even if Haruka was her friend, she would be protective of the queen carrying her kits. "Makoto and Ami are coming over to the Caves today, Michiru-san; why don't you two come over and your mate can tell us how she managed to impregnate you. I know Rei will be eager to hear this story."

Haruka snorted as the Tiger and Serval flew away, sniffing Michiru as the Leopard stretched. "Are you okay?"

"Purrrrrrrrrrrfect. Worried about me? Or about our kits?"

"I can't help it. You know that. I can't believe I have all of the protective instincts of a male, even with that spell."

"I'm sure that the Ancients would want a Dragon who used that spell to protect her kittens like any father. It's going to be a big litter, Haruka, I can feel it. I can't wait to be a mother." Michiru opened her eyes as Haruka's gentle tongue began to groom her, cleaning the blood from her fur. She winced as her mate's rough tongue opened her wound a little, and Haruka purred in consolation.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. If you hadn't marked me, I would be available for any rogue male. I want my kittens to have a real father, to have you. They'll all be Dragons, you know. I have no doubt about that."

"I know, my love."

* * *

Rei jerked herself awake, purple eyes flashing gold in the moonlight, panting heavily. Minako sat up beside her, the toddler twins tossing in their crib. "Rei?" 

"I'm okay," she whispered. "That was the weirdest dream. I haven't dreamt anything like that since before Crystal Tokyo."

"What was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

A fierce Jaguar with light green hair and emerald eyes perched on the ledge outside the caves, watching the Lynx woman with blue hair meticulously groom herself. A Panther, always mysterious, sat to one side, wing wrapped around her Caracal mate. The Caracal looked a little tired and the Panther woman looked far too sure of herself, green hair tied back out of the way. The Jaguar sat up as a familiar Tiger and her Serval mate entered the clearing, a deep roar signaling the arrival of the only male in their group. A huge male Lion with a black mane exited the cave in his middle form, his Ocelot mate a step behind him, her golden hair tied up over her pointed ears. The Lion crossed his arms over his chest, pregnant mate ever by his side. "Well?"

"Michiru has been properly mated, Mamoru-san. By a Dragon."

The Jaguar growled at that, leaping to the ground as she assumed her Middle form. "There are no other Dragons, Rei-chan. We are it."

"Not true, Makoto-san," the Panther purred lazily. "There is one more. Hotaru-chan?"

A juvenile bobcat with purple eyes slipped out of the bushes, glancing at the Lion and Ocelot. "Setsuna-san is right. I felt the birth of another Dragon a moon or so ago. She was waiting for Michiru-san's first fertile heat. She found the spell for one female Dragon to mate and impregnate another."

"Who is it? Minako-chan? Who is Michiru-san's mate?"

"Who else but our old Cheetah'c friend, Haruka-san?"

"A Cheetah'c and a Leopard'c having kittens? How . . . interesting." The Lynx twitched her short tail, blue eyes calculating. "They'll have a large litter. Well, they should. I think Usagi-chan is trying to prove me wrong and be the first Ocelot'c to only have one cub. And Mamo-chan! Lion'ci usually have at least three!"

Mamoru growled and shook his mane. "Come on, Ami-san. Usako is just small. Perhaps she has two or three small cubs inside. In any case, they'll be Dragons."

"We need all we can get," the Caracal whispered, tufted ears poking up out of her silver hair. "Haruka-san found the spell for a Dragon female to impregnate another with only the power of her magic. That could prove useful."

* * *

Makoto grunted as she landed on the floor, the shock dissipating the dream. "What the hell was that?" 

"What was what, Mako-chan?"

"Something about cats, I think. And Dragons. I have got to stop eating right before I go to bed." Makoto shook her head and slipped back under the covers with her wife, emerald eyes open long after Ami's breathing had settled.

* * *

To be continued . . . all of the animals mentioned are big cats 


End file.
